Stung by a Bee ( A Transformers Prime FanFiction )
by selenaburns345
Summary: What happens when two boys and two girls are thrown into a giant alien world of transforming cars and robots and the sister of the younger boy falls for her guardian in a way that she shouldn't? A Raf's sister fanfic. BumblebeeXOC Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. NOTE

Please note that this was not originally my idea and that I have complete permission from the original author to continue and change this story to how I see fit.

The original story was written on by the wattpad author: Knownnrr45

The title of the original story is: Rafael's older sister

Once again I do not claim the OC In this story and some of the ideas from it. I will leave a disclaimer on the chapters that have the original ideas.


	2. Character Intro

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Transformers: Prime. All credit goes to Hasbro Inc. and the OC belongs to the Wattpad user: Knownnrr45.**

INFO:

Name: Loretta

Middle Name: Samantha

Last Name: Esquivel

Age: 17

Relations

Brother: Rafael "Raf" (12)

Sisters: Martha (14), Cara (15), Trina (13), Sara (13). (Trina and Sara are twins)

Mother: Samantha Esquivel

Father: Deceased

Personality: Calm, broken (but doesn't show it), courageous, funny, protective, caring, goofy, immature (only mature if things get serious), anger issues (only shows it when she's really pissed off), very intelligent.

Bio: Hello, my name is Loretta, but please call me Lora. I'm a 17 year old high school student that lives in plain old Jasper, Nevada. I'm the eldest child of the family and I share the same interests as my younger brother, Rafael. My younger sisters and I have little to nothing in common with them being girly girls and me being outdoorsy. adventurous, athletic, and intelligent. I don't look like any of them either. While my sisters either have blonde or black hair, Raf and I are the only ones with brown hair. We are the geeks of the family, being intelligent and interested in computers and technology. I'm not saying that my sisters are "dumb", but they don't particularly show their intelligence either. I'm always found with my head in a book or a computer screen or hanging out with Raf. Anywhoo, I'm also always self-conscious because of certain things that have happened to me. I'm going to stop talking now, I'm hanging out with Raf.


	3. Darkness Rising: Part 1

Part 1:

Lora's POV

Raf and I are under the bridge, racing with his toy cars. His car is yellow and my car is black. You may be wondering why I'm racing with a remote control car made for little boys, right? Well a short explanation for that is that I really couldn't care less about makeup or the latest fashion trends. That's my sisters' thing. I'm more the type of girl that's athletic, adventurous, and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Anyways, I'm gonna shut it because I'm about to beat Raf's in our race. However, Raf's phone just _had_ to ring! I watched as Raf answered the call and I found out that it was Mom.

"Hi Mama!" he said. I heard my mom ask where we were.

"Racing. Right up the street." he told her.

" _You and Lora need to come home soon, it's almost dark._ "

"Okay. Just five more minutes?" he asked.

He hung up the phone and we went back to racing.

About a minute later we heard an engine rev and a person on a motorcycle race down the hill from the highway and jump off the edge of the wall above us, only to land in the canal below a few yards away from us. As the smoke cleared, I got a better look I saw that the daredevil cyclist was none other than my classmate, Jack. Raf stood up and dropped his controller.

"Whoa!" he said in amazement.

"Ugh. You have no idea." Jack said, seemingly out of breath. He got off the motorcycle and that's when I set down my controller next to me and stood up.

"Jack?" I said. "What's with the daredevil stunts?"

Jack looked from Raf to me and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, hey Lora! I was just-uh- trying out a new trick on my motorcycle here!"

His face was a little bit flushed from the stunt and obviously embarrassment. I could see what he was trying to do, though, he was trying to act cool in front of me. Then suddenly there was a screeching sound of tires on pavement as Raf and I pulled on our backpacks and ran over to Jack and the motorcycle.

I looked up at the highway, only to see two purple sports cars driving down the hill. They launched off the ledge of the wall and freaking transformed into robots! They landed in the bottom of the canal on their...feet? Their hands turned into some sort of glowing canons and they went into a stance. That's when the blue and pink motorcycle transformed into a female looking robot.

"This ends here, 'cons!" she growled bitterly.

The " 'cons" started shooting laser-like beams at the female robot before she stared to charge at them. Jumping in the air, she kicks one of them to the ground while dodging their fire and then kicks the other one in the face. Reeling back from the force of her kick, the "con" as the female robot had put it, was pushed back further as the once motorcycle sent another series of attacks on him.

"W-what are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots", Jack said. "Or the other way around."

"YAH!" the female robot yelled.

"This...is...for...Cliff!" she said as she punched one of the 'cons in the face.

The con looked at the female robot before she stepped back into a guarded stance and both him and the other con who had recovered from the first attack started to shoot at her once more. Doing a series of backflips, the female robot was eventually hit by a blast from one of the 'cons. That's when I heard the horn of another car. I looked up to see that it was a black and yellow mustang.

The mustang rolled down the hill, launched into the air and transformed into a black and yellow robot. He landed on one of the 'cons and punched the other in the face sending them to the ground. Behind the robot the female robot got up and growled under her breath while holding her head. The black and yellow robot took a step back and stepped on my black remote control car along with Raf's yellow one. Looking down he realized what he had done.

::"Oops! Sorry":: I heard the robot say.

"No problem! Really!" I reassured the black and yellow titan.

That was when one of the cons shot a blast at the black and yellow robot and sent him to the ground. The robot was about to get up but one of the 'cons slammed him back to the ground with their foot. Blasters pointing at the poor bot, I made a rash choice and defended him.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled causing the two 'cons attention to be brought to myself, Raf, and Jack.

One of the 'cons raised their blaster and walked towards us.

"Bad call" Jack said, stepping backwards and lowering his body into a guarded stance.

Jack ushered us into a pipe to where the robot couldn't get to us.

The can however was pulled back from the pipe and was beaten by the mustang/robot. He then looked down into the pipe and reassured us that it was okay now.

"Thank you!" Raf and I said in unison.

::"No problem! You're welcome!":: the bot said and then walked away.

We didn't stay to see what happened after that.

The next day after school, Raf and I walked out of the school and past an exchange student who was drawing. It was then that I saw the motorcycle from yesterday. I paid it no mind and could've sworn I saw the mirror following my movement. We walked over to a tree and I turned around to see Jack walking up to us.

Jack stopped by the tree. "Raf...Lora, hey" Jack said.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Look, let's just keep this between the three of us and forget anything ever happened okay?"

We heard the horn of the yellow mustang as it pulled up to us on the sidewalk.

Rafael gasped. "Jack! Lora!" he said and grabbed Jack's wrist.

"Oh not again!" Jack cried.

::"Come on in Rafael and Lora!":: the car said, raising the door.

However I don't think that Jack had understood him. "I-it wants us to get in."

"No just Raf and I." I stated.

Jack looked at me questioningly. "H-how do you know that?!"

"It said so" Raf simply said.

"What!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yours is over there!" I said pointing behind us.

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack was starting to say.

However, Raf and I weren't listening.

"How's it going?" Raf asked.

I climbed In the car and got in the driver's seat while Raf hopped in the passenger's side.

"Lora...Raf! Wait! Wait! Stop!" Jack protested.

The mustang didn't stop as we pulled away from the curb.

Apparently, the mustang's name was Bumblebee and the motorcycle was called Arcee. Although he didn't give us anymore info because we were supposed to get that information from their leader, someone called Optimus Prime. On the way though, when Jack was getting picked up by Arcee, they had picked up another person. It turns out that it was the exchange student who we passed on the school steps, Miko, was now along for the ride.

We pulled out of town and looked to be headed for a mountain when all of a sudden the mountain opened us and we pulled inside a tunnel which came out into a military silo.

"Cool!", Raf and I said in awe.

There, at giant computer stood another robot. This one was orange and white. Then came another in the color of an olive green. We came to a stop and hopped out of Bumblebee. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and walked off somewhere.

"I thought there were three." stated the orange and white bot.

Arcee put a hand on her hip. "Haven't you heard?" she asked. "Humans multiply."

"I'm Lora and this is my brother, Raf" I said, pointing to myself and Raf.

"I'm Jack" Jack introduced himself.

Miko ran towards the olive green bot. "Hi! I'm MIko!" she said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Surprised, the green bot answered. "Bulkhead."

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? Are you a truck? I bet you're a monster truck!"

She continued to rant on as I looked around. Their set up was pretty cool. I myself was wondering what the short tunnel lined with technology was though.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked curiously.

"Raf I don't think that they were made." I stated.

"Pphht. Puuuleease" the orange and white robot said.

That's when I heard the crashing footsteps that were going to change my life forever. I turned around to see a six story robot in red and blue colors.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as, Autobots." he said.

Jack stepped forwards. "Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." he said.

Arcee cut in. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."

"Ok, why are they here?" I asked.

I'd kinda figured out by now that he was their leader, Optimus Prime. He kneeled down to my level. "A fair question, Loretta."

"In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus stated.

"W-why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Deceptions alike."

"The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I'd considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed. "Is there gonna be a quiz?" she asked sarcastically.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" I asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus stated.

 _Meanwhile on the Nemesis.._.

Soundwave walked towards Starscream with the transmission playing on his visor.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said. "I would hate to waste the energon. Unless, you are absolutely certain?"

Soundwave nodded silently.

Starcream sighed. "Then lock on transmission coordinates, and activate the space bridge."

The vehicle by the control board complied and activated the space bridge.

 _Just outside earth's orbit..._

The space bridge opened and a single jet flew threw the vortex. Transforming, a silver and purple cybertronian could be seen. It was Megatron.

"DECEPTICONS!" he thundered. "I have returned."

 _to be continued..._


	4. Darkness Rising: Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Transformers: Prime. All credit goes to Hasbro Inc. and the OC belongs to the Wattpad user: Knownnrr45.**

 **Note: This chapter has original content from the original story written by Knownnrr45.**

Part 2:

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, as of last night, the decepticons know of yours" Optimus said.

I nodded in affirmation and Jack spoke up.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." he said. "Can we go now?"

Miko gave him an angry look. "Are you insane?"

"I'm living a dream here in 'bot'-swana." she said, raising a hand to the bots as emphasis.

She then put her hands down against her sides and then pointed at Jack with another angry look on her face. "And I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it!"

Optimus cut in to the conversation. "It is best that you four remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemies' intentions."

The orange and red robot then turned from the screen he was previously looking at to look at Optimus.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Optimus looked over at the white and orange robot.

"Children?" Jack asked incredulously.

"They have no protective shell." the orange and white robot continued. "If they get underpede they will go..."

The robot paused. "Squish."

He did a demonstration with his "pede" and Jack, Miko, Raf, and I jumped backwards a little. Optimus put his hands on his hips.

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus stated. Wow this guy was cool!

A green light emitted from the computer screens and an alarm sounded causing Optimus' and Ratchet's, along with all of the other Autobots' attention to go to the screens.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Bumblebee turned from looking at the screen.

::It's a proximity sensor.:: he said.

"Proximity sensor" I translated. "Someone's up top!"

Ratchet pulled up a picture on one of the screens and It showed a video feed of a helicopter landing on the helicopter pad on top of the cliff.

"It's Agent Fowler." he notified us.

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" I said.

Optimus turned from the screen and faced us.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." he told us. "As he tends to only visit when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet them at this time."

I nodded and looked at the other three as the looked at me. We then ran and hid from view behind a corner as the elevator travelled down from the roof. A beeping was heard as the elevator travelled downwards. When the elevator door opened, a dark-skinned man wearing a suit came out with a solemn and aggravated look on his face.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3-hour traffic jam, and, of a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car." he stated, walking forwards and putting his hands on the railing while looking Optimus in the face.

I looked around the corner as this "Agent Fowler" spoke, and when he started to look at Bumblebee and Arcee I whipped back around the corner and put my back against the wall. Optimus leaned forwards to look Agent Fowler in the face.

Agent Fowler looked back at Optimus' face and leaned closer as a means of trying to intimidate the 45 foot robot. "So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus stated.

"They're back, aren't they?" Agent Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left." Optimus said. "Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Agent Fowler decided.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler." Optimus started. "We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says _you_."

Agent Fowlers attention was torn away from Optimus as Bulkhead intervened.

"Hey, fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead asked.

"Team Prime knows _when_ to use force..." Bulkhead yanked a piece of claw-like equipment off of a giant counter and crushed it in his hand. "...and how _much_ to use."

The piece of equipment broke and Ratchet freaked out.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

Bulkhead looked at the piece of equipment that he had just broken before a shout from Optimus cut them off.

"Enough!" he shouted.

Optimus turned back to Agent Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe."

Optimus leaned away from Agent Fowler and stood back up straight. "Perhaps _you_ can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

Agent Fowler looked up at the red and blue prime. "Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, _under_ the radar."

He turned around and walked back into the elevator. But, just before he pressed the button to go back up to the roof he spoke again.

"Or _I_ will."

Agent Fowler disappeared behind the elevator door as he pressed the button. Once he was gone I looked over at Bulkhead as he spoke again.

"Pretty big bearings...for a human." he noted.

Optimus turned to Bulkhead. "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be."

 **Note: Since we all know what happens with the dead body of Cliffjumper and the dark energon, I'm skipping that.**

A beeping sound was brought to my attention as a picture appeared on the screen that Ratchet was working at. Ratchet hit his hand on the table. "Blasted earth tech!"

The attention of the Autobots was brought to Ratchet as he told them what happened.

"Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

Miko spoke up from the landing that we were on. "Who's Cliffjumper?"

She was ignored and Optimus spoke. "How is that possible?"

Ratchet made a motion with his hand. "It isn't."

"Another bug - the system's chock-full of them."

Arcee looked up at Optimus. "If there's any chance Cliff's alive..."

Optimus looked over at Ratchet. "Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it."

A metal mask slid over Optimus' face as he walked towards that short tunnel lined with technology that I had been wondering about earlier.

Miko walked forwards. "Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus nodded at us. "Remain with Ratchet."

"Aww!" she groaned.

"Aw!" Ratchet groaned as well.

"Yes!" I said more to myself.

I then looked to the short tunnel as circles of blue light started to line the tunnel before a swirling vortex of sea green, purple, and blue light appeared at the end of the the tunnel.

Optimus raised his arm and commanded the Autobots. "Autobots, Roll out!"

He then ran into the tunnel and transformed into a peter built truck as Bulkhead transformed into an offloading vehicle with Arcce's motorcycle and Bumblebee's mustang following suit. They all drove into the vortex and suddenly disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered like it was absolutely no problem whatsoever.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf and I asked in unison.

Ratchet sighed. "A scaled-down version of space-bridge technology."

He turned back to the computer and continued. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel -"

"You're stuck here...on Earth." I concluded.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet said.

He turned back to the swirling vortex or the "ground bridge".

"But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa." Raf said in amazement for the second time today.

"Does it work for humans?" I asked.

Ratchet put his hands on his hips. "Naturally."

Miko looked up at Ratchet. "You mean, I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

"Within moments." Ratchet said. "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

"Watch it, Ratchet." Miko warned him.

 **Note: Since we all know what happens In the mine, I'm just gonna skip that part.**

Miko leaned down and was getting ready to touch a piece of broken equipment. "What is this, anyway?"

"Broken. Don't touch."

Just as Miko was about to touch something else, I looked at her with a authoritative look on my face.

"Miko! Didn't you just here what he said?" I cried. "It's broken. Didn't you hear Ratchet say that? For all you know it could shock you or something!"

Jack walked over by Miko. "Is there anything in here we can touch?"

I snorted. "Why don't you all do your homework if you're bored?"

"That's what I'm doing anyways." I was ignored. There was a BNN noise and I looked up from my math homework to see a error message appear on Ratchet's screens.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" I heard Raf ask.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down by the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo." Ratchet answered. "I make modifications as I see fit."

There was a BNN noise and I looked up from my math homework to see a bunch more of red X's appear on Ratchet's screens.

"I think I can fix that." I said.

I minimized my home work and plugged my computer it into the monitor.

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you?" Ratchet asked. "I mean, it isn't a child's toy.

I ignored him and after a few seconds of fixing some codes, the error messages changed into green check marks and the original screen returned. Ratchet turned and looked at me, astonished.

 **Note: Once again since we all know what happens in the mind with Cliffjumper and the bots, I'm gonna skip it.**

I had finished my homework a while ago, so I tried to sleep. However, with the fact that Miko kept poking me out of boredom, it was quite hard. I was interrupted from my attempt at sleeping when Optimus's voice rang through the base on the comm link.

"Ratchet, bridge us back!" he yelled. There was a pause in his speech.

"Use the arrival coordinates…NOW!"

Ratchet opened up the bridge and as they drove through, there was a inferno cloud of blue fire that followed them. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drove out of the way as Optimus sped through and transformed and bounced off of his hand and landed on his pends in a crouching stance. Rafael and Miko both made sounds of amazement as Jack smiled and I just gaped like a fish out of water.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet said. "How about Cliffjumper?"

All of the Autobots looked at there pedes. When I saw the disappointed look on Bumblebee's face, I felt a pang of sorrow go through my heart. Miko spoke up excitedly. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Arcee groaned. "Look—"

"H-hey, Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." Jack intervened, trying to ease the tension.

He pulled her along and she scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked her.

Arcee just hugged herself in fear. "Not Cliff— at least, not anymore."

"He was mutated, butchered like something from those 'con experiments during the war."

"Oh!" she groaned as she fell dizzily to the ground.

Bumblebee's eyes widened considerably. :: Arcee! A-are you okay?:: he buzzed worriedly.

She held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm fine, just dizzy."

"Robot's who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotions." Raf noted.

"Robots who can die." Jack concluded.

I scoffed arrogantly. "You just figured that out, guys?"

They looked at me with "really" looks on their faces.

As Ratchet started to scan Arcee with some sort of beam, I climbed down the ladder and ran over to Bumblebee. I tapped on his pede and he looked down at me questioningly. I held my arms up expectantly like a toddler and he reached down and allowed me to step onto his hand. I sat on his shoulder and then watched as Ratchet scanned Arcee. The blue beam waved over Arcee's form and started to turn red when it passed over her hand.

"Hey, Ratchet?" I asked. He looked over at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's something on her hand, Ratchet. Just there." I said, pointing to Arcee's hand.

"Hmm. What is this?" Ratchet muttered as whatever was on Arcee's hand was brought to her attention. It was some sort of purple goop.

"Don't know." Arcee said. "Cliff was covered in it, leaking it."

Ratchet pulled some sort of scalpel from a compartment in his armor and scooped the goop onto it. "Go take a decontamination bath now."

Bumblebee set me down back onto the platform and turned to Arcee to help Arcee into the medbay. Jack took out his phone and I noticed that he tried to call someone. I did the same and saw the time. My eyes widened, there was no way that it was this late!

"O-optimus, I-I hate to bug, but now bars." Jack told the giant blue and red bot.

Optimus turned to Jack and the rest of us. "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well, if I don't call my mom like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said, pressing some buttons on his phone.

Optimus leaned forwards towards us. "Have you broken a law?"

"Uh, curfew." he answered. "It's after 10:00 p.m."

"Raf and I better get home, too. Or we'll get grounded for a year." I intervened, placing my phone in my back pocket.

"Earth customs—I hadn't considered." Optimus apologized.

"But the issue of your safety remains." He told us, standing up.

"Bulkhead, accompany MIko home." He ordered. Bulkhead walked up and stopped in front of Optimus and us.

"Awesome! My host parents'll freak!" She excitedly.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus continued.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead stated.

"Aw!" Miko complained.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Lora." Optimus said.

"Ratchet, when you're finished you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said.

"Yes, yes! I'm busy right now though!" Ratchet called from over by the counter with science tools on it.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Optimus ordered as Arcee walked out of the medbay.

She sighed dramatically. "Still dizzy."

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet contradicted, raising his hand in the air.

Arcee shrugged her shoulders and sighed as if saying "Oh well".

 **Time skip brought to you by Knockout's vanity.**

Bumblebee drove both Raf and I home since Ratchet was too busy to bring Raf home. As soon as we pulled up to the curb, I said goodbye to Bumblebee and Raf did the same.

::Goodbye, Lora, Raf!:: Bumblebee buzzed. ::See you tomorrow!::

I said goodbye once again and got out of Bumblebee's alt mode. I watched as Bumblebee pulled away and drove out of sight. I then sighed and looked down at Raf. "Are you ready to face mom?"

He shook his head. "I don't think anyone's able to face Mama when she's angry."

I laughed. "You're definitely right about that!"

We walked up to the front door and prepared to face our angry mother. There was no way that we were getting out of this alive….


	5. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT INFO CONTAINED!

**Hey, reader-chan!**

I'm glad you decided to take to the notice and read this info update! An idea has occurred to me that I think that you will like! I have created a Google Classroom account and set It up to where you will get early updates if you join. If you haven't used Google Classroom in school before then I'll tell you what it is:

Google Classroom is essentially a place where you can turn assignments online to your teachers.

However, I plan to use it to set up early updates for you. If you join you will have at least a two day advantage over those who don't. I am going to upload a file from Google Drive to an announcement that you will be able to open and read the next chapter.

I also plan to use this Google Classroom account to run competitions between writers. I am getting a job in either the summer or upcoming fall and will have money to send a gift card of at least $20-30 for whatever purpose you desire.

If you want to join go here to get early updates and possible a gift card in the future.

Joining code: jjyfq77

Thanks for your consideration!

Selena


End file.
